


Take Me One Kiss at a Time

by Corpyburd



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: F/M, Lost Threads - Ripper Street, Roll play, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpyburd/pseuds/Corpyburd
Summary: Frank, taking police work to your bed is just SO unromantic!





	Take Me One Kiss at a Time

While Frank Thatcher sat in bed reading through a secret dossier file he could still hear his wife pottering about in the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

"Are you still reading THAT! she complained. "Not police work. Not in bed. Francis no!"

As he sat in there, he looked up through the open door, down the hall passage way to the bathroom to see her head popping round its door.

"I ... I just need to re-read this." he said, a little sheepishly, then returned to his file. "It's important."  


"Your IN bed!" she countered huffily. "You ... will ... strain ... your ... eyes."

"Yes dear." Frank said quietly to himself and went back to his notes.

"You need to take your mind of this case. You need a distraction."

"Yes dear" he said even quieter then rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighed, deep in thought.

It was now quiet and he picked up his watch to check the time.

"Frank .... what's the penalty for impersonating an officer?"

"WHAT?"

"What's the penalty, charge ... for impersonating an officer?"

Frank dropped his hand from his eyes as he realised that Magdalena's voice was much closer than before and turned his head.

Magdalena was standing against the doorway, her arm leaning up against its frame but she was not dressed in her usual nightgown. 

She had donned Frank's shirt and trouser and her hair was up but tucked under his hat, that she was now wearing at a jaunty angle.

He immediately jumped out of bed and threw the file on the chair.

Looking at her in astonishment he began to eye her up and down.

"Oh ...my...sweet ... distraction!" he gasped, then began to grin as hew realised that he was enjoying this sexy new look far too much.

"Let me see young Sir." Frank replied after a minute, clearing his throat and putting on a serious tone. Then he ran his fingers along the top of the collar of her shirt then quickly down the suspenders. 

"Oh, a hefty penalty or fine? But he could not stop his grin reappearing.

"Or perhaps a custodial sentence, depending on the severity of the crime and impersonation."

"What type of penalty" she replied putting her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"That would be at the officers discretion" he replied airily raising his eyes towards the ceiling as if deep in thought.

"What's a custodial sentence?" she countered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'd have to "bang you up", as we say in the force." he removed his hat from her head, trying still to be serious and trying not to laugh.

"You know ... you fill out my shirt and trousers better than I do" a little jealous as he inspected the band round her trousers looking at her derriere.

But then a thought immediately came to him and he pointed at her, wagging his finger.

"My hat?

She nodded. 

"My shirt." 

She nodded. 

"My trouser" 

She nodded.

"My .... "

She shook her head, biting her bottom lip, her eyes trying to reflect an innocence.

"YOU have NO undergarments on Sir?"

"Well isn't that a sad state of affairs. Tsk, tsk. What would the good men of H Division think?"

"Oh Sergeant, whatever can I do" she replied in a fake whistful voice as her eyes fell down to his chest.

I love this game he said to himself, wrapping his arms tightly around her again.

She slowly ran her hands down his arms catching his hands at the small of her back.

Frank then heard a distinctive click and felt metal on both wrists!

"MY HANDCUFFS! YOU RAPSCALLION!"

Magdalena looked up at him coyly, raised an eyebrow and smirked as both his arms were still around her. 

He was trapped, so she pulled him closer.

"And what if I don’t come quietly, Sergeant? she wispered in his ear.

Quickly he lowered his body and arms down her sides so that the handcuffs were now pressed against her bum cheeks then he lifted her whole body up onto his shoulders.

"Magdalena. I hope you NEVER, EVER come quietly!"

At this she shrieked in laughter as he carried he over to the bed and unceremoniously dumped her right over his shoulder onto the bed.

"If you think these bracelets are going to stop ..."

But before he could finish she yanked him onto the bed, pinning him down. She pushed his arms up, placing them over her head and kissed him on the mouth to stop him talking.

"I have you where I want you, my handsome Sergeant." teasing him. "You are MY prisoner now!"

He suddenly brought his hand round to brush the hair back from her face pushing some of it behind her ear.

"HOW DID .....?" 

His hand was free from the cuff.

"That is ... is a secret ... a bit of Frankie Thatcher magic. You think I don’t know how to escape police handcuffs my fine fellow. A wiley lad from Whitechapel?" Frank pulled her closer and kissed her neck. 

She sighed deeply and smiled to herself but as she did she heard a click and realised he had now clasped the spare handcuff onto her.

"How can I undress attached to you?" She enquired pulling the cuff up to his face.

"Team work? Or ..."

"Or perhaps we can come to some arrangement?" as he started to push the suspenders down from her shoulders and began to unbutton the shirt.

"If I am to be penalised then, what will it cost? "

"Hmmm." He murmured to himself deep in thought and continued to kiss her neck. "Let's start ... with kisses."

She sighed and gave a little moan as he kissed her and moved his hands down her neck, further unbuttoning her shirt.

"Oh Frank." she wispered huskly. 

"Take me."

"Take me one kiss at a time."


End file.
